


Presentation

by mishaminion69, sydkn3e



Series: Sweet Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinbaku, M/M, Sensation Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaminion69/pseuds/mishaminion69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Dean discovers an email from an old friend of Castiel's inviting him to one of his infamous "play parties". Dean's curiosity gets the better of him and the couple travel to New York to participate in a live demonstration for prospective members of the community.





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here it is...your first time stamp!  
> I'm so sorry I haven't responded to any of your comments, but I only just got back from Italy and JIB and I have been crazy busy catching up on things at work and home. I promise to respond to any and all commenters here!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Until next time...assume position, and wait until we instruct you further. ;)

He let out a sigh of relief when the web page popped up, reading: “Great job! 20/20”. He rubbed at his chest absently, looking over at the picture of himself and Castiel beside the old banker’s lamp in the corner of the desk. It was from the night of their wedding, when Castiel took him out to their favorite diner for burgers after Dean complained that he was still hungry because of the “baby portions” they had been served hours earlier after the ceremony. Castiel was still mostly dressed, his hair a little mussed from an impromptu makeout session in the car, his tie loose around his neck, top two buttons of his white shirt undone. His mouth was partially open like he was in the middle of speaking, an arm thrown around Dean, who was taking a large bite out of a big bacon cheeseburger. His jacket and tie had been long gone at that point, his sleeves messily rolled up at his elbows. 

He smiled to himself. Out of all the professional photos taken during their engagement and of the ceremony, then of the two of them after the ceremony, Castiel chose possibly the most unflattering picture of the two of them to display on his desk. One that was slightly blurry, taken on his phone, that neither of them were sober for.

Castiel said it was about the memory, about the emotions the images conjured. Dean could understand that. After all, just looking at the picture now made his heart swell...then immediately had his dick twitching with the memory of Castiel fucking him up against his own car in the parking lot afterward.

There was a small whooshing sound and Dean frowned, looking back down at the laptop. A notification popped up for a new email, from a Balthazar Roche...someone he was pretty sure he’d never heard Castiel mention. Dean chewed his lip as he hovered his cursor over the notification, which expanded enough to reveal the subject line, which read “Balthazar’s Play Party- Newbies Welcome!”

Logically, he knew he couldn't be worried. Castiel was totally up front with him about everything, and it's not like he could control his incoming email, anyway. Dean chewed his lip and glanced at the cracked office door. Castiel had run out to the store, but he'd be home soon. He could just wait to ask him about the email…

Before he had the chance to really consider that, though, he clicked on the notification. He held his breath as the email popped up and he started to read. 

 

_ Cassie,  _

_ Since you've neglected to attend any of my recent previous engagements, I figured I'd take the time to write to you personally with the hope I can convince you.  _

_ Firstly, I want to congratulate you on your marriage. I've only just heard, but you can expect my gift in the post soon. I'm deliriously happy for you and wish you both the best.  _

_ I'm hosting a party for prospective players, and I want you to attend as one of the show Doms. Please extend the invite to your new husband. I know it would be a treat for those entertaining the possibility of the lifestyle to see you at work. I believe you two will be of special interest due to your new status as a couple.  _

_ I look forward to your response, mon cherie. _

_ Truly, _

_ Balthazar Roche  _

Dean had about a hundred questions and currently no way to ask them. He glanced at the door again and marked the email as unread, feeling guilty for snooping even though Cas undoubtedly wouldn’t care. He’d even read a few out of his emails out loud before while Castiel hunched over a pile of paperwork. 

He tried to go back to his homework, but his eyes kept straying to the email. Eventually Dean just gave up and pulled out his phone to distract himself with one of the time wasting games he’d downloaded. 

“That doesn’t look like homework to me,” Castiel’s voice came a while later.

Dean glanced up and smiled sheepishly as Cas leaned up against the doorframe. 

“Was just takin’ a break,” he mumbled, pocketing his phone. “Get everything?”

“I may have forgotten your Mountain Dew.” Castiel smirked and turned towards the hallway. “Come help me put it all away.”

Dean jumped up and followed Cas to the kitchen where a few bags of groceries were scattered across the surface of the island. They began putting the food away in companionable silence, occasionally brushing each other with light touches and kisses, until Dean finally cleared his throat.

“So, uh,” he said hesitantly, spinning one of the bottles of water in his hand. “Who’s Balthazar Roche?”

Castiel paused halfway into putting up a packet of ground beef, glancing over his shoulder with a small frown. “Balthazar? He’s...goodness, probably one of my oldest friends now. How did you even learn that name?”

Dean chewed his lip and shrugged a shoulder, looking down at the bottle. “I, uh...may have read an email.”

“Ah.”

Dean swallowed and looked up through his eyelashes. “You mad?”

Castiel huffed and closed the freezer door. “Of course not.”

Dean handed the water over when Castiel held out a hand, and he hopped up on the counter as Castiel sat the water inside the fridge. 

“So, he's an old friend? Never heard you mention him before.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, pulling some vegetables from a bag to put in the fridge. “Actually, Balthazar is the friend that introduced me to the lifestyle.”

Dean raised a brow. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Mmm,” Castiel nodded, closing the fridge again and moving to stand between Dean's legs, taking his hands. “He's the one who… taught me.”

“As...in…?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” Dean looked down at their hands, waiting for the familiar pull of jealousy, but none came. Castiel was his now, all his; and after all, if it weren't for this guy teaching him in the first place, there was no way they'd be where they are now. “So what’s a, um...play party?”

Castiel looked at him a moment before giving him a small smile, licking his lips before he spoke. “Doms and their Subs are invited to... _ perform  _ for others in the community. It’s more of an outlet for socializing with others in the lifestyle. Sometimes the play parties are specifically for those who aren’t yet in the community, but are considering it. They can come and see what it’s like, meet Doms and Subs. Sometimes it’s how people meet their Doms or Subs for the first time.”

“Huh…” Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s hips and pressed his lips together briefly. “Well, apparently we were invited to one.”

“Ah, well don’t get too anxious,” Castiel shrugged, kissing Dean’s forehead. “I’ll just politely decline. He always invites me. I haven’t participated in them for years, though.”

“Oh…” Dean said quietly, then followed Cas upstairs, lingering in the doorway as Cas sat down at his desk. He rubbed at his arm then coughed. “It’s just, uh...he actually invited both of us.”

Castiel glanced up at Dean, raising a brow, then hummed as he clicked on the email. Dean came to stand beside him, smiling when Castiel automatically pulled him into his lap. 

“I see,” Castiel nodded after he finished reading it. “Well, it doesn’t change anything. Nothing you need to worry about.”

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, tried again then sighed and looked down at his lap. Castiel frowned at him and leaned back in the chair, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“What is it?” he asked. “There’s no need for us to go, Dean. I have no issues telling him no-”

“I kinda wanna go.”

Cas snapped his jaw shut, his eyes staring unblinking at Dean until he took a slow breath. “You realize what these kind of parties entail.”

Dean shrugged, not looking up. “Yeah, I know. Or, well, I have a good idea.”

“And you want to participate?”

Dean looked at him, shrugging again slightly and nodding.

“You do.”

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Castiel leaned back in his chair again, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. “You continue to surprise me, sweet boy.”

Dean grinned and stood, sitting instead on top of Castiel’s desk and resting his feet in his lap. “Does that mean we can go?”

“I’ll consider it.”

Dean made a disapproving noise and nudged Castiel gently in the crotch. “C’mon...I didn’t want you to give up your life before me completely, you know. If this is something you used to do-”

“I am perfectly happy with the way things are between us now,” Castiel said firmly.

“No, I know, but…” Dean chewed his lip, “I dunno...I think it’d be nice for us to do this together. I mean, you know I like...being…”

Castiel raised a brow. “Watched?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked down as the backs of his ears heated. “And...I think the idea of other people seein’ you...dominating me. Especially if they know we’re together.”

Castiel didn’t say anything for such a long time that Dean finally looked up at him, finding a smile curled across his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing, just…” Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “You really want to, don't you?”

“Don't you?”

Castiel shrugged. “I used to do them a lot, before I moved back here. I enjoyed them because you meet a lot of new people that way, and it gave me the opportunity to teach others what I've learned over the years. Sometimes they ask questions afterward and it's nice to impart real knowledge on people who only know what they've seen on film or the internet. They actually listen. I guess I just… liked being one of the faces of the community for them. You never forget your first play party.”

“Is that…” Dean fidgeted, “... where you met Balthazar?”

“We were actually friends before that, but he did take me to my first party. As a bystander,” he added quickly, hands moving to Dean's sock feet. 

“And you...Subbed for him?”

Castiel's mouth quirked in a corner. “Very briefly.”

Dean frowned at that, prompting Castiel to press a thumb against the arch of one foot, drawing his attention. 

“Does that bother you?”

“No, not…” Dean paused, sighing. “Not really that you were…um… just that… he's, um… h-had you in a… way that I-”

Castiel furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “You want me to bottom for you.”

Dean let out a bit of a hysterical laugh, but Castiel waited patiently, expression carefully neutral. 

“I…”

Castiel shrugged again. “We can do that, if you wish.”

Dean snapped his head up. “Really?”

“Of course.” Castiel resumed his massaging, running his thumb along Dean's arch. “Obviously I much  _ prefer _ to top, but for you...I would be honored to _ be _ topped.” He smiled and winked, causing Dean's blush to return in full force.

“I dunno how to...uh,  _ Dom _ ,” Dean mumbled. 

“It doesn’t have to be a scene necessarily,” Cas shrugged. “And in any case, Domming is not always synonymous with topping. I can very much still dominate you while bottoming.” He grinned when Dean blushed. “I can teach you. Much of it you probably  _ do _ know just from watching me. It’s really very easy.” 

Dean raised a brow. “You think?”

Castiel nodded, pressing his thumb into the ball of Dean’s foot. “Subs, in my humble opinion, have the much harder job. It’s easy to take control. It’s much harder to  _ give _ it, which is what you do every day.” 

Dean hummed and leaned back on his hands, tilting his head. “We got off subject.” 

“Indeed,” Castiel chuckled. 

“So, the play party.” 

“I’ll think on it,” Castiel said firmly. “And you should, too. I realize it’s something different you want to try, but they can be daunting for someone new. And it’s not so much that you’ll be watched, it’s more like you’ll be performing. And Balthazar’s parties are quite popular. There’s bound to be a large crowd.”

“You think...maybe, I’m not ready?” Dean asked quietly.

“You are,” Castiel said reassuringly. “But I’m a bit more relaxed with you most of the time, especially here at home. If we were to perform, we would  _ both _ need to remember our roles. To set a proper example of what a real and healthy BDSM relationship is, and what it entails.” 

Dean quirked a smile. “So...I need to not be a brat.” 

“You could,” Castiel smirked back, a glint in his eye. “I would just have to punish you. Which may not be a bad idea, actually. It’s good to show the new ones both the pleasure and the pain.” 

“Well, I can be a brat.”

“I know too well.”

Dean snorted, chewing his lip. He watched Castiel massage his feet patiently, finally wrapping his hands around them and squeezing. 

“I want to do it.”

Castiel looked up at him, pressing his lips together. “If you’re certain.”

“I am.”

Castiel clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side. “I’ll inform Balthazar.” He gently lowered Dean’s feet back to the floor, leaning forward and taking his hand, pulling him back into his lap. He slid his hands up to Dean’s neck and crushed their lips together, and Dean sighed into it, relaxing and opening up for him.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he trusted Castiel, and he was excited to finally be a part of Castiel’s world he’d never shared with him before. 

 

**_One month later_ **

Castiel tilted his head, furrowing his brow as he surveyed Dean’s naked form. He crossed his arms over his chest, humming softly to himself.

“So many possibilities,” Castiel murmured quietly. “Of course, I prefer you entirely naked, but prospectives typically like to see players in costume. It fits within their idea of what they think BDSM is. And it is, of course, but I suppose in my case…” he paused and shook his head. “I’m getting off track.”

“What about a collar?” Dean suggested, pointing to the ones in Castiel’s case. “Or I can do panties…”

“Mmm, no...I don’t want anyone else to see you in those. Those are for me, sweet boy.” He chewed his lip as he looked at the items in the case. “A collar, though, perhaps. Maybe a harness?”

Dean traced his lips thoughtfully, humming as he tapped them with a finger. “A little cliche, but it’s a little more interesting than just a bare chest.”

“With a harness I could suspend you for a short time.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling slightly. “Then, yeah, definitely a harness.”

Castiel chuckled and added it to the case. Suspension was still something that somewhat new for Dean, but proving to be a favorite right along side  _ kinbaku _ . Despite being tied up and wrapped in rope, they were both the ultimate freedom for Dean. It was easy to slip into his Sub space and hard to come out of it, usually taking a lot of coaxing and patience from Castiel to bring Dean back.

“How long do we get?” Dean asked as he sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands.

“As long as we want, really,” Castiel shrugged as he surveyed his various toys and equipment, carefully picking what to bring. “However, I won’t make you perform for more than an hour. Probably not even that long. It doesn’t need be an intricate scene, just something to give them a good show and enough information to get them started.”

“Are you gonna talk to them during?”

“Somewhat,” Castiel nodded. “Enough to explain things, give safety tips, things like that. A scene without some narration wouldn’t teach them much.”

“Makes sense,” Dean nodded, scratching at his cheek. 

Castiel tongued his cheek, watching him. “Are you nervous?”

Dean gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. “A little. I just want to make you look good.”

“Mmm, you make me look good always,” Castiel said, stepping between Dean’s legs and taking his hands. “There’s no need to be nervous. I’ll coach you just like I do here. If you’re uncomfortable, use your safe word. There’s no shame in stopping if it gets to be too much. It would be another good example for the prospectives to see. It always happens at least once. Doms sometimes get a little too excited to be performing that they overdo it.” He lifted Dean’s chin with a finger. “That won’t happen with us, physically. But if being watched is too much-”

“Safe word. Right.” 

Castiel nodded marginally. “Do you have any requests?”

“Meaning?”

Castiel shrugged. “Anything in particular you would like performed on you in front of an audience.”

Dean huffed a laugh, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. “Nah, I don’t...don’t think so. Uh...no blindfold.”

“Of course.” Castiel tilted his head at him, brow wrinkled in thought. 

“So...what’s the procedure for speaking?”

“Not unless you’re spoken to,” Castiel said easily, stroking Dean’s neck. “With my permission, of course. Some may ask you questions. If you prefer not to answer yourself, or are unable to, I will answer for you. Traditionally, though, newcomers just observe or they’ll ask the Doms questions, or they’ll wait until after the scenes.”

Dean nodded. “Aftercare?”

“We will go immediately from the scene to aftercare, just as normal. This gives them time to socialize with others while players recuperate. When you’re ready, we’ll dress back in regular clothes and join them. It is, above all, a party. There will be refreshments and music and dancing...so it won’t be as perhaps... _ intimate  _ as you’re probably imagining.”

“Right,” Dean said slowly, then tilted his head. “We’re just the main attraction.”

Castiel hummed and shrugged a shoulder. “Perhaps for some. My name is somewhat known, but I haven’t been very active in the community for years. Many won’t know who I am.”

“Still,” Dean looked up at him and licked his lips. “A live demonstration. That’s bound to draw a few in.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed, then patted Dean’s cheek. “We should head to bed. Early flight tomorrow.”

Dean groaned and fell onto his back, already dreading the plane. He was afraid sleep wouldn’t come easy, but Castiel’s arms proved to be enough to keep his anxieties at bay.

\----

“Cassie!”

Dean jumped and turned at the heavily accented voice to see a very tan man in a  _ very _ low cut V-neck coming towards them with outstretched arms. Dean blinked and stepped out of the way as the man pulled Castiel into a hug, kissing both his cheeks then holding him out by the shoulders.

“Where the  _ hell  _ have you been?”

Castiel chuckled and gestured towards Dean. “Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean...Balthazar.”

Dean, somewhat hesitantly, shook the man’s hand and smiled.

“So lovely to meet you, Dean,” Balthazar smiled back, kissing the back of Dean’s hand and making the boy blush. “Ah, Cassie, he’s adorable.  I’m starting to understand why you’ve been MIA all this time. Turn around, love, let’s see all of you.”

“That’s highly inappropriate, Balthazar,” Cas said dryly, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, of course, you’re right,” Balthazar said brightly, grinning as he waved a hand dismissively. “My apologies, Dean. But I do see why you wanted to keep him all to yourself, Castiel.” He threw Castiel a wink. “Well, I can’t tell you how lovely it is that you’ve come. People are looking forward to meeting you both. You remember Uriel?”

“I do,” Castiel nodded, expression neutral. 

“Yes,” Balthazar nodded, “he’s around here somewhere, sure he’d love to speak with you. Lot of new faces tonight as well. I’m bloody thrilled you both came. Can’t wait to see you in action.”

Castiel laughed, snaking an arm around Dean’s waist. “It’s good to see you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again after the festivities.”

“Indeed.” Balthazar smiled at them both and half bowed, turning on his heel and joining another group of people mingling a few feet away.

“He’s, uh-”

“A lot,” Castiel said, and while it wasn’t exactly what Dean was thinking, he couldn’t disagree.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around Castiel. “So now what?”

Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “We begin in forty-five minutes. I suppose we should go prepare.”

Dean swallowed his mild panic as Castiel led him through the home up to the second floor, letting himself into one of the bedrooms and closing the door behind them. Balthazar’s bellman had taken their bags at the door and they found them neatly placed on the bed. Dean took a step into the room and leaned heavily on the dresser as Castiel made his way to the bed, unzipping a bag and rifling through for a few seconds before looking back over at Dean.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm, yeah,” Dean said, perhaps too quickly, because Castiel frowned and walked over to him, taking his head between his hands.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Castiel said gently, “but it’s not okay if you feel uncomfortable. So how do you feel?”

Dean looked up at him and shook his head, smiling slightly. “It’s good nervous. I promise.”

“It’s not too late to leave.”

“I know. But I don’t want that.”

Castiel looked at him a long time before pressing his lips together and nodding. “Okay. If that changes-”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

“Fantastic.” Castiel smiled and tapped Dean’s chin before turning and heading back over to the bed. 

Dean watched him for a moment or two then cleared his throat. “So, we get like...a stage or somethin’?”

“Or something,” Castiel hummed as he carefully laid out his equipment. “More like a platform of sorts. As you can see, Balthazar makes a good living. He has a sort of...theater room we’re going to be using. He probably already has the suspension equipment set up.”

Dean’s spine tingled and he nodded, chewing his lip. He was a little more nervous than he lead Castiel to believe. He’d been Cas’s Sub for a few years now, but he didn’t exactly feel like a “pro”. Certainly not one qualified to get up and perform for others, both new and veteran alike. He  _ did _ , however, know his Dom and husband very well by now. He knew how to please, what signals to look for, what Cas did and did not like. Dean hoped that would be enough to not look like a total fool.

Truth be told, he mostly wanted to do this just to watch the man work the room, to watch his Dom in action, and maybe to gloat a little that this Dom was all his. Everyone could look all they want, but they couldn’t touch. 

While Castiel muttered to himself, undoubtedly going over each minute he had planned for his Sub, Dean went into the bathroom to freshen up a little after the plane ride. Afterwards, he changed into his outfit, which was nothing more than a collar, harness, and black boxer briefs. He’d decided petty early that he didn’t want to be  _ completely _ exposed, but the briefs left very little to the imagination. 

Castiel slipped a robe over Dean’s shoulders and stood in front of him as he tied it, then laid his hands on Dean’s hips and kissed his forehead. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Dean said, with way more confidence than he felt, giving him a smile.

Castiel kissed him again and took his hand, leading him out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. They went the opposite direction of the party, instead walking down a long hallway on the other side of the house. From there, Castiel led him down another set of stairs, to a large basement with gray walls and limestone tile floors. Doors littered the far wall and music was playing somewhere, only a few people milling about. Dean recognized some in the same robes as him, some that appeared to be some kind of security, and some in simple outfits like Castiel. Castiel only wore Dean’ favorite tie, black slacks, and his usual white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Dean was sort of comforted by that, since it was his typical outfit when they played at home. He gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze and smiled at him when Castiel looked his way.

Castiel led him into the next room, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Dean as he frowned at a listing on the wall. Dean took a few sips, watching him curiously.

“We’re in room four,” Castiel said, motioning back toward the main room. “We have about fifteen more minutes to set up before Balthazar announces the house rules.” He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as they made their way to their room, nodding politely at another couple passing them.

Their room was set with low lighting around the baseboards, with a large wooden X similar to Castiel’s in the middle of the room. There were bars stretching across the room to be used for suspension, and a table on which Castiel was able to unload his equipment. Off to the side he sat their bag filled with bottles of water, Aspirin, sanitizer, and towels.

“To reiterate,” Castiel began, gesturing to the small futon in the room and waiting until Dean sat to speak again, “we’re going to start slow, with feather play. I know it’s not your favorite, necessarily, but this is just while the party kicks off, and you respond beautifully to it. From there I’ll add in spanking with the flogger, and I’ll edge you. You’ll get a few minutes’ break to perform oral on me, then I’ll suspend you. At that point I’ll continue to spank and tease you, and you’re free to come at any time. Do you understand?”

Dean clasped his hands in his lap, nodding.

“Safe words.”

“Yellow if I’m close to my limit, red to stop immediately.”

“Good boy.” Castiel leaned against the table, bracing himself with his hands, crossing one ankle over the other. “There will be a Dungeon Master who will periodically check in to make sure the house rules are being followed, our play is safe, and boundaries are being respected. If anyone in the room is making you uncomfortable, tell me immediately. If you, at any time, are feeling uncomfortable, for  _ any _ reason, you tell me immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Castiel smiled softly and Dean felt the knot in his stomach loosen just a little. Despite his inexperience with the community, he  _ was _ very curious about it. His Dom and husband was here to keep him comfortable and safe. He really had nothing to worry about.

“Do you have any questions?” Castiel raised a brow.

“Uh,” Dean tongued his cheek. “What are the house rules?”

“Some are fairly obvious,” Castiel tilted his head as he thought. “And some don’t necessarily apply to us, but I’ll list them off for you anyway. Number one is fairly straightforward: Never make assumptions and negotiate all scenes. Do not assume someone’s presence at a party means they’re available and never involve yourself in a scene without permission. This rule is for those who are without a partner and looking to engage in casual scenes with a Dom or Sub.”

Dean nodded and was grateful he was already taken.

“Never touch anyone, their equipment, or belongings without permission,” Cas continued. “Privacy is to be respected. Parties and party information is confidential, so no phones or recording devices. Treat everyone- especially Subs- with respect. Agree on safe words. Respect the scenes- no screaming, crowding in play areas, and limit conversations.”

Dean let out a relieved breath and Castiel chuckled.

“Did you think they’d be up here with us?” he asked, amused.

“I had no idea what to expect,” Dean mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Castiel smiled. “They can’t come near you or me, especially during play. And the Dungeon Master will be quick to throw anyone out who gets bold or is distracting. They have the final say in pretty much everything that goes on in these rooms, including what I’m doing.”

It was then that they heard Balthazar’s voice from outside, and Castiel held out a hand, taking Dean’s and leading him to the doorway, where they stood to listen. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him close as Balthazar read out the house rules, almost identical to the ones Castiel had just finished reciting. Dean vaguely wondered how many of these parties, and specifically Balthazar’s, that Castiel had attended in the past.

All the other Doms and Subs participating were also standing outside their doors, five or so other couples, listening intently. They all looked older than Dean, though many were perhaps younger than Castiel. They all looked seasoned, too, simply nodding along with Balthazar’s words like they’d already heard them several times. There were same and opposite sex couples and even a female Dom, who was tall and thin with straight white teeth and curly red hair. She gave Dean a feral smile as the rules wrapped and Balthazar bid them to their rooms.

“We’ll begin in five minutes,” Balthazar said, clapping his hands together. “At that time our attendees may enter whichever room they wish, although we do ask that you keep the number of people per room at fifteen or less, to prevent overcrowding.”

Dean figured that shouldn’t be a problem, since there only looked to be about fifty people there total. Castiel explained on their way to Balthazar’s that invitations to private parties like these are highly coveted, the hosts are incredibly choosy when it comes to who to invite, and because of that the numbers tended to be much smaller than your typical play party. He didn’t want to consider how much of an honor it was that they were one of the few couples chosen to perform, because at present he was doing everything in his power not to let his nerves get the best of him.

Castiel pulled Dean back into the room and shut the door behind them, immediately pulling him in for a kiss and pressing him against the door. He tongued at the seam of Dean’s lips until he opened for him, and Dean moaned softly into his mouth, hands moving to Castiel’s waist.

Castiel finally broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, smoothing down some of Dean’s hair. “How do you feel?”

Dean just looked up at him and smiled slightly, nodding.

Castiel looked down between them as he tugged the sash of the robe undone, slipping it easily off Dean’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to one of them. “You’re going to be brilliant, sweet boy. And, if it helps, I’m going to  _ thoroughly  _ take care of you when we get back to the hotel. Alone. Just the two of us.”

Dean inhaled slowly and nodded, closing his eyes briefly. “Alright. Yeah, I can do this.”

“Of course you can,” Castiel nuzzled his cheek. “And if you need to stop-”

“I know,” Dean huffed a small laugh. “I’ll let you know.”

“Good. Now,” Castiel gently tugged at Dean’s hand and stepped up on the low platform. “They’ll be coming in any minute. Let’s get your headspace in the right place.”

The robe came off and Castiel tossed it over the table. He turned to Dean, eyed him for a moment, then gestured with his hand.

“Presentation.”

Dean licked his lips and got down on his knees, hands clasped and head bowed. The position helped relax him and he was easily able to picture them in their personal den. There really wouldn’t be much difference, anyway. Just a small crowd watching, which had Dean both nervous and excited. 

He heard Castiel circling him, felt a hand on the back of his neck briefly. A small touch of reassurance. For a minute or so, Castiel simply touched in silence, letting Dean relax further and further until the door softly clicked open. Dean fought the urge to look up and instead focused on Castiel, his skin prickling with the feeling of several pairs of eyes on him.

“Ready to play, sweet boy?” Castiel murmured, squeezing the back of his neck.

“Yes, daddy.”

Castiel stepped in front of him and knelt there, holding Dean’s head as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. He stood again, his hand never leaving the top of Dean’s head, carding gently through his hair. Even without looking Dean knew how Castiel was holding himself, jaw tight, shoulders rolled back, hand clenched at his side. Castiel was no longer the middle-aged businessman and husband Dean knew him to be...no, now he was Castiel, experienced Dominant. That man controlled the room.

“Good evening, everyone,” Castiel greeted them evenly, and a few people responded in kind. Dean kept his attention on the floor in front of him. “My name is Castiel, and I’ve been a member of the community for twenty-eight years now. My partner is Dean, who is my Submissive and also my husband.” He paused, and Dean could practically hear the smile in his voice. “This is Dean’s first play party, and I would appreciate all of you taking special care to be respectful of him and his performance.”

There was quiet murmuring throughout the crowd, however many of them there were, and Castiel waited, patiently rubbing Dean’s hair. 

“Please respect the calm of the room, do not encroach on our space, and absolutely  _ do not _ touch. Any violations of these rules or house rules will result in a permanent ban from private parties such as these. Understood?”

More murmuring as the crowd agreed, and Castiel tightened his hand in Dean’s hair. “Inspection, boy. Arch and look up at me.”

Dean scrambled to obey, only catching a quick glimpse of the small crowd as he moved into position, spreading his knees apart and arching his back, his eyes trained on Castiel above him. Castiel smiled briefly down at him before it melted away, and he ran a hand through Dean’s hair and down his spine, trailing fingers along the briefs, following the line of his crack down to his sac. He cupped his balls gently, rolling them in his hand. 

Dean shivered noticeably as Castiel moved to his other side, trailing his fingers back up his spine until they were once again buried in his hair. Castiel smiled down at him again and gripped his hair, forcing his head down roughly and his gaze onto the people in front of him, causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

They were probably ten or so of them, some leaning against the wall watching, some swirling their drinks in their hands, some dressed to play and some not. 

“Dean...be my good boy and say hello to the nice people who have come here to watch you today.”

Dean swallowed thickly and blinked at the small crowd looking back at him. “Hello, nice people,” he said a bit cheekily, his voice a little hoarse. There was a murmur of soft laughter and he felt Castiel’s fingers tighten in his hair ever so slightly. 

“I learned early with this one that he has a bit of a  _ bratty _ disposition,” Castiel said bemusedly. “But it’s nothing a few good spankings can’t fix.” 

Dean was proud of himself for not squirming, his cock twitching in the tight confines of his briefs. He silently hoped Cas didn’t give him too many. Keeping himself from coming while being spanked was hard enough; doing so while being watched was going to be true torture. His cheekiness may have earned him an extra one, but then, it’s no fun if he can’t mess with his stoic Dom at least a little. 

Castiel walked to the table and grabbed a long, silky black feather. He ran it through his fingers and slowly walked circles around Dean. 

“I see we have some prospectives,” Castiel started casually, running the tip of the feather down Dean’s spine. Dean shuddered and clenched his jaw, keeping his gaze firmly forward. 

“I want you to know,” Castiel continued, “that my relationship with my Sub is completely consensual and we trust each other fully. My number one priority is to keep him safe, and his number one priority is to tell me immediately if he doesn’t feel safe. He’s no stranger to safe words. My hope is that you don’t leave here thinking he doesn’t enjoy this or that this is forced in any way. We both benefit from play and I hope what you see here today will deepen your curiosity in the lifestyle.” 

He paused, standing in front of Dean now, holding the feather between his fingers while he waited for everyone to nod their understanding. 

“I ask that you remain courteous throughout the entirety of the scene, and I will answer any questions you may have afterward. Additionally, both Dean and I will be available at the munch following aftercare.”

Castiel waited another beat and Dean could practically feel the intensity of his stare based just on the rigidity of his shoulders and the sincerity of the crowd's nods. Finally he turned on his heel, stopping directly in front of Dean. 

“Eyes on me, boy.”

Dean jerked his head up and fixated on Castiel, his lips parting slightly as he let out a breath.

“Stand.”

Dean scrambled to his feet, clasping his hands in front of him. Castiel grabbed his chin, pulling his gaze upward and stroking, giving him a subtle nod. He ghosted his fingers down Dean's neck and across his shoulder, down his arm, then dropped his arm to his side. 

“Go stand in front of the X, facing out, legs spread and arms up.”

Dean complied, Castiel watching from his place until he was in position. The crowd was a blurred mass behind him, Castiel the only thing he could focus on even if he was allowed to- even if he  _ wanted _ to- look anywhere else. 

Castiel smirked and walked slowly over to the table, grabbing a length of rope and approaching Dean. He held the feather up between them, thumbing Dean's lip. 

“Hold this for me.”

Dean opened his mouth and Castiel placed the tip of the feather between his lips, letting go in favor of unraveling the rope in his hands. 

“We call this  _ kinbaku _ ,” Castiel said. “For those who are new...it’s just a form of rope bondage. It’s a little more intricate that simply tying someone up. And my sweet boy here  _ loves  _ it, don’t you, baby?”

Dean shuddered and nodded, his nipples hardening as the rope slid across his skin. Castiel chuckled and flicked one, and Dean sucked in a breath. His cock was already straining, creating a nice tent for everyone to see. 

“Look how excited we are,” Castiel hummed, pausing to slide a finger up Dean’s clothed shaft. “You better not come, boy, or a spanking will be the least of your worries.”

Dean resisted the urge to whine and trembled as Castiel made quick but thorough work of his bonds. For the sake of time, Castiel only made a few diamonds across Dean’s front, then firmly tied his wrists and ankles, securing him to the wooden X. Castiel tapped Dean’s chin and the boy released the feather, blinking as Cas took a step back to survey his work. He held the feather between his fingers, sliding the tip over his cheek as he stared Dean down. 

Dean, just to be cute, tested his bonds and almost groaned at how tight they were. His heart was beating a little faster now and he could already feel his mind starting to slip into that warm fuzzy blanket of Sub space. 

Castiel reached forward and tugged lightly. “Too tight?”

Dean shook his head lazily. “No, daddy.”

Castiel gave him a small smile as he ran the feather through his fingers. He stepped to the side, revealing the row of watchful eyes several feet in front of Dean, raising the feather to Dean’s cheek. He moved it slowly down, along his jawline and back up, barely brushing over the spot behind Dean’s ear that Castiel knew drove him crazy. Dean shivered and Castiel chuckled softly, probably too softly for anyone but him to hear, and continued the gentle torture. Dean pulled weakly against the restraints when Castiel fixated on one of his nipples, moving the tip of the feather in circles around it. A chill ran through him and his cock twitched against the briefs, an accidental moan escaping his throat.

If Dean had his choice, feather play really wasn’t something he’d necessarily choose over his other options, but there was something about having it done in front of an audience that made it much more pleasurable. Castiel had opted to use it because it was a good way to ease newbies in, especially with it being a stark comparison to many other types of play. Dean hadn’t been convinced it would be as fun for the prospectives to watch, but looking at the enraptured looks on their faces now, he could see Castiel was right.

Not that he’d ever tell  _ him _ that.

Castiel moved to his other side to tease the neglected nipple, eventually giving Dean a chance to collect himself when he moved it down his stomach and teased his happy trail.

“What I’m doing now is known as one of the many ways you can participate in  _ sensation play _ ,” Castiel said loudly, and it took Dean a minute to register that he was addressing the room and not him. He sagged against the restraints when Castiel paused his movements, watching him closely. “Depriving one or more of the senses can make simple touches like these,” he held up the feather, “feel much more intense than they normally would. A popular choice is a blindfold, but my sweet boy prefers being tied up instead, so we use that. As long as you’re safe, you can try different things to see what works for you.”

He tilted his head at Dean and stepped in front of him, touching a fingertip to his chin. 

“Good?” he whispered.

Dean nodded, eyelids heavy as the rope pressed into his skin, breathing evening out. “Yes, daddy.”

“That’s my boy.” Castiel smiled briefly then slid the feather down a little further. He fingered the hem of Dean’s briefs and pulled them back just enough to slip the feather inside. As soon as the soft barbs touched his cock, Dean couldn’t control the twitch of his hips and the sharp groan that escaped. Castiel smirked and teased the tip, watching Dean twitch and pull on his restraints, his eyes rolling back. 

“So responsive,” Castiel hummed, and it was unclear to Dean whether he was talking to himself or the audience. 

Dean almost sagged (if his bonds would have allowed him to) when Castiel pulled the feather away. His Dom walked back over to the table and traded the feather for the furlined flogger. Dean wet his lips in anticipation, his eyes following Castiel hungrily as the Dom approached him again. He was teetering the edge between Sub space and coherency, wanting to watch Cas work and also wanting to slip into the abyss. 

“My boy here doesn’t like  _ too _ much pain,” Castiel said, tilting his head at Dean almost curiously. “But he does enjoy quick, sharp stings that turn his pretty skin red and make all those gorgeous freckles stand out.”

Dean almost glared at the mention of his freckles, but he kept his expression in check. He practically purred when Castiel let the fur and leather straps caress his skin, from his neck and shoulders, then down his front-

Dean hissed through his teeth at the first sting, the straps slapping across his bare thigh. His cock twitched and was slowly creating a wet spot on his briefs. The second sting went across his belly and he moaned, straining, and hardly noticed the shifting of the crowd, the low key sexual tension in the room kicking up a notch.

“That’s it, baby, don’t be afraid to let them hear you. They like it. Don't you?” Castiel asked a little louder, and the crowd murmured in agreement. Castiel pressed his lips together and raised a brow, taking a step back as his prepared for another strike. This one landed on Dean’s chest, the tip striking his nipple, and he cried out, trembling. 

Castiel hummed, holding the flogger by his side as he stepped forward and ran a finger from Dean's hardened nipple down to the hard line of his cock. Dean whined pathetically and shivered at the touch, looking back at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel cupped Dean’s sac and slid his fingers up his shaft, flattening his hand against Dean’s abdomen and moving it up to his chest, then his neck, finally giving his cheek a tap with a finger.

“Do you still want these off?” Castiel asked, pointedly looking down and tugging at the waistband of Dean’s briefs.

Dean nodded, inhaling sharply when Castiel popped his cheek, then:

“Yes, daddy.”

Castiel draped the flogger over Dean’s shoulder, fur side down, hooking his fingers in the boy’s waistband and inching the briefs down his thighs. His cock sprang free and Dean almost sighed in relief, the material becoming too much rubbing against his sensitive cock head. The tip glistened with untouched precum and Castiel teased it with his lips as he knelt to push the briefs to Dean’s ankles, leaving them bunched around the rope.

He stood again, pulling the flogger from Dean’s shoulder, dragging the soft fur across the reddened welts. Dean hummed, floating, fighting to keep his eyes open. Castiel paused and tilted his head again, chewing his lip as he looked over Dean and the restraints.

“I’m going to turn you,” he said finally, gesturing to his ankles and wrists. Dean nodded weakly, appreciative that Castiel seemed to be okay with him nodding instead of speaking. Castiel worked quickly, unattaching Dean from the wooden posts and holding him tightly as he turned him around to face the wall. He strung the rope back through the loops on the piece, tightening them again and giving them a hard tug. 

“Don’t come just yet, sweet boy,” Castiel warned, then rained down the first three strikes, on his left cheek, then his right twice. Dean arched and moaned loudly, crying out at the end of the last slap. He could feel his muscles trembling and he wondered vaguely if it was as noticeable as he felt like it was, immediately deciding he didn’t care. He let his head fall between his shoulders, grateful he didn’t have to worry about keeping his eyes open for Castiel, and sagged as much as he could against his restraints. He could feel the wetness beginning to drip from the head of his untouched cock and his ass stung as it reddened. Castiel hummed and stepped to the side, in Dean’s peripheral vision, his hand sliding down to just above the welts, showing them off to the crowd. Dean bumped his forehead against the X when Castiel moved a hand to his wrist and trailed his fingers up one arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Daddy,” Dean whimpered, not really asking for anything and just wanting to feel the word on his lips. Everything felt fuzzy, blurry, hazy. He was aware of the audience, of the door opening and closing as a few more trickled inside, of the eyes staring at him intently, but it all felt so far away. Unimportant. 

“I know, baby,” Castiel cooed, sliding his hand from Dean’s arm and down the curve of his back. “You look so pretty. Doesn’t he?” 

The crowd murmured and Dean was glad his face was hidden, though Castiel was sure to know how much he was blushing. 

“And you make the best sounds, my pretty boy,” Castiel brought the flogger down again, directly over the welts. Dean cried out, his body taut, the sting sharp, making his cock throb painfully. Castiel paused to massage the red cheeks and Dean whined, his head falling back and his whole body trembling.

Castiel hummed and slid the fur side across Dean’s abused ass, watching the muscles twitch and Dean pull at his restraints. 

“What do you think, boy?” Castiel murmured, pulling the flogger away to dip his finger between the crack of the two red cheeks. “Have you earned my cock yet?”

“Y- yes, daddy,” Dean pleaded. “Been so good, daddy, please…”

Castiel laid his hands on Dean's shoulders, squeezing and running them down his arms. He stopped where Dean's wrists were tied, loosening the knot. Dean's arms fell to his sides as Castiel released them, slowly pulling the rope across tingly skin. He released Dean's ankles as well, working upward with the rope, until he pulled the last bit off and tossed it to the floor beside them, holding Dean's trembling form with one arm around his waist. 

“Turn and let them see you, boy.”

Castiel stepped to the side, keeping a hand firmly on Dean’s hip. Dean swayed on his feet for a beat but Castiel waited patiently, his other arm readied to catch him if needed. Castiel addressed the audience again when what he said registered and Dean slowly began to turn in his place.

“Sometimes when Subs are in what we like to call their ‘subspace’, their minds work a little more slowly than normal. If you’re a Dom, give them a moment. This is what they’re supposed to do, it’s a good thing, so do not punish them for it.” He paused to watch Dean, giving him a brief encouraging smile when he turned completely, his hand resting flat against the small of his back. “If you’re worried about your Sub, especially first starting out, there’s nothing wrong with asking them if they’re okay during your scene. In fact, it’s encouraged. After playing together for awhile you’ll learn what makes them tick, what they like and don’t like, what works and what doesn’t, and you won’t have to ask as much.”

Castiel traced his pointer finger over the indents the rope left across Dean’s chest, following the pattern of the diamonds. The room was quiet while he did so, Dean looking over at him with heavy-lidded eyes, the crowd in front of him forgotten. He watched Castiel and focused on his breathing and how the man’s fingers felt against his sensitive skin. He licked his lips and Castiel thumbed at his bottom lip, palming himself through his slacks with his other hand.

“On your knees, baby.”

Dean got to his knees with Castiel’s help, still slightly shaky, and looked up dazedly when Castiel gripped the back of his head tightly. Castiel stepped closer, bringing his crotch inches from Dean’s face.

“Unzip me.”

Dean swallowed and lowered his eyes, licking his lips at the impressive bulge. He leaned forward and nuzzled it briefly before taking the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down. Castiel pet his head then pulled himself out, stroking his cock once and pressing the head up against Dean’s lips.

“You want it, sweet boy?” Castiel asked, stroking Dean’s jaw with his free hand. 

“Yes, daddy, please,” Dean whimpered, wanting nothing more than to taste the pre-cum smeared across his lips. He knew better, though, and semi patiently waited for permission.

“What do you think?” Castiel asked the audience, his eyes never straying from Dean. “Did he earn it?”

The crowd murmured and nodded with agreement, and Castiel smirked down at him. 

“Open up, baby.”

Dean’s jaw dropped and he held back a moan as Castiel slipped the head inside. He relaxed his jaw to take him the rest of the way, until Cas hit the back of his throat and his lips were stretched wide.

“Look at me,” Castiel said softly, flexing his hand in Dean’s hair. Dean angled his head to look up at Castiel as he swallowed around the head, pulling back slowly and sinking down again. Castiel watched him silently, his lips slightly parted, a small moan escaping while Dean found his pace. He pulled back a little to suck at the head, swirling his tongue around before taking him deep again, choking when it hit the back of his throat. He sucked in an audible breath when Castiel rocked back, the last decent one he’d get before Castiel began to thrust earnestly into his mouth.

Dean moaned desperately around the cock in his mouth, aching to move his fidgeting hands to Castiel’s thighs. Castiel held the back of his head with one hand and his jaw with the other as he rocked into him, his breath eventually coming in short pants, eyelids drooping and head falling back. Dean hummed and sucked and licked, more worried about pleasing his Dom than what the audience thought of his performance. It wasn’t long before Castiel was pulling out, holding the base of his cock tightly.

“Such a perfect little mouth,” Castiel said lowly, closing his eyes for a beat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening his eyes and motioning for Dean to stand.

“On your feet, sweet boy.”

Dean stood and Castiel grabbed his chin roughly, pulling him in for a quick open-mouthed kiss. He patted Dean’s cheek when they broke apart, pointing to a spot on the floor about a foot in front of the large X.

“Stand here, arms up.”

Dean did as told and Castiel picked up the rope again, securing it through hooks on the bars suspended from the ceiling. He then wrapped one of Dean’s wrists, then the other, stepping back to admire his work.

“Spread your legs.”

Dean did, mimicking the X behind him. Castiel licked his lips quickly and stepped forward, stroking along Dean’s length with the tip of one finger.

“If I put this pretty cock in my mouth, can you keep yourself from coming?”

Dean licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yes, daddy,” he panted, his cock straining between his thighs. “I’ll be good.”

Castiel chuckled lowly, swiping his thumb over Dean’s leaking head. “I know you will, sweet boy.”

Dean watched with wide eyes as Castiel slowly dropped to his knees, and the sight alone was enough to cause Dean to seriously rethink his promise. It wasn’t something his Dom did very often and he hadn’t been expecting him to do this in front of an audience, but Dean vaguely thought that it was maybe to show the new ones that this was a partnership and they were on equal footing.

Dean groaned and jerked when Cas’s hot mouth enveloped his cock, taking it in deep and swirling his tongue. Castiel didn’t need time to adjust, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his jaw as he set a slow and torturous pace. Every time Dean came close to losing it, Cas would pull off and watch Dean whine, his hips twitching, his cock nearly purple. 

Castiel did this for what seemed like hours to Dean, but was probably only a few minutes. Finally, when Dean was practically sobbing, Castiel pulled off and stood, licking his lips with a small smirk.

“Look at you,” Castiel said in awe, thumbing Dean's slit again. “About ready to burst, aren't you, baby?”

Dean swallowed, his throat dry. “Yes, daddy.”

“Yes…” Castiel tilted his head, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Well, I suppose it's best we keep going then, hm?”

Castiel reached up and pulled on the cuffs attached to the suspended bars, adjusting their length to his preference. He took a step back, holding the cuff in one hand and his other hand out, palm up. 

“Right foot.”

Dean obliged, lifting his right foot, and Castiel secured it in the cuff, letting it hang taut a few feet from the floor. It caused Dean to shift his weight completely to his left foot, where he could only barely reach on his tiptoes. Castiel met his gaze as he stepped forward, laying a hand on Dean's waist and sliding it down, hooking behind Dean's knee and hiking that leg up as well. He held tightly to Dean's calf as he secured the cuff on his left ankle, gently letting it fall into place. 

Castiel stepped back to survey his work, then off to the side to give the room a good look. One girl in particular was watching Dean with almost childlike wonderment, her eyes wide, holding a hand over her own chest. The others murmured softly amongst themselves, a few of them giving Dean encouraging smiles. 

“He looks beautiful, doesn't he?” Castiel asked, and even though it was part of the scene Dean knew he genuinely meant it. The crowd mumbled agreements, and Castiel smiled, taking a step forward to run a thumb and forefinger teasingly along Dean's shaft. 

“I don't usually do this,” he said, loudly enough that Dean knew he was still addressing the crowd, “but Dean has been such a good boy today, and especially for his first time, so I'm making an exception. How would _ you _ like to come, sweet boy?”

Dean shuddered violently and craned his neck, feeling so utterly helpless and not understanding why said feeling made him so hard it hurt. Next to kinbaku, suspension was possibly the only other thing that could almost immediately put him into subspace. The first time Cas had suspended him, he’d come so quickly that they both were a bit stunned for a moment. It had taken Cas an exceptionally long time to get his boy back, Dean having been so deep in his subspace that he had been virtually incoherent. 

So, really, it wouldn’t take much to make him come at this point and Dean could barely focus enough to choose. Castiel seemed to sense this and gently cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze to the table of toys.

“Go on, baby, pick,” he murmured softly.

Dean took a shuddering breath and nudged his head, tilting his chin at the paddle. “Spank me,” he said, then added: “Please, daddy.”

“I couldn’t deny such a polite request,” Castiel chuckled, kissing Dean’s cheek then grabbing the paddle, twirling it once in his hand. “Now, since I’ve already made that pretty ass red, I won’t spank him too hard,” Castiel spoke, both to the audience and to Dean. “We don’t want the skin to split. But I promise it won’t take much with my boy. He loves a good spanking.”

There were a few chuckles from the crowd as Castiel circled him, every so often nudging Dean with the tip of the paddle. Every touch made Dean twitch and squirm, the cuffs jingling with every shift of his weight. Dean could no longer keep his eyes opened, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind now. He was dead weight on his restraints, his mind floating blissfully, and he gasped when the smooth surface of the paddle connected with his ass. 

His cock bobbed along with his body and he groaned weakly, his head lulling, chest heaving with every breath. Dean’s skin shone with sweat, flushed red with arousal. The paddle connected again and his cock twitched, leaking heavily onto his stomach. 

“So fucking beautiful, baby,” Castiel praised, gently nudging Dean’s cock with the paddle. “You’ve done so well for me. Go on, sweet boy, show them how beautiful you are when you come for me.”

Dean choked as he was smacked again, then again, and on the third he came with a weak moan, ‘daddy’ falling from his lips so softly that only the members of audience that were right next to platform probably heard it. His cock kicked, spilling hotly all over his belly. 

Castiel spanked him through it, small pops across his backside as he shuddered and moaned, forcing out a few more drops of release every couple of swats. When Dean's cock stopped pulsing and he went slack in the restraints Castiel's hands were immediately on him, first releasing his ankles and then his wrists, lowering him to the floor. Dean groaned lowly and lolled his head to the side, making a weak grab for Castiel's pants. 

“Daddy, you-”

“It's okay, baby, just relax. You've done so well.” Castiel knelt in front of him, holding tightly to his shoulders, waiting patiently for him to regain his bearings. He raised his brows, leaning in close so only Dean could hear him whisper. 

“Don't know how much longer I can wait after seeing you like this, sweet boy.”

Dean shook his head. “Don't wait, daddy.”

Castiel smiled, running his fingers up through Dean's hair. He kissed him, lips lingering, then stood, fingers still pressed to the top of his head. 

“Kneel and open your mouth, baby.”

Dean moved sluggishly, his limbs heavy, muscles lax. He settled onto his knees, Castiel's cockhead immediately pressing against his lips. Dean forced his eyes open and up at Castiel as he opened his mouth wider, allowing him to slip inside. 

Dean’s not sure how long Castiel lazily fucked his mouth, but it didn't feel like long at all before he was spilling down his throat with a groan, fingers twisted into his hair. He pulled out when Dean had finished swallowing him down- making a show of moaning at the taste (even if he truthfully did _ love _ it)- and rubbed the tip against Dean's swollen and spit-slicked lips. 

Castiel watched him with hooded eyes as he panted, giving him a subtle nod and whisper of a smile. Dean smiled back, his eyes fluttering when Castiel massaged the back of his neck briefly before he tucked himself away. He wordlessly helped Dean to his feet and half carried him to the table, laying him on top of it before he grabbed the towel they’d brought. 

As Castiel wiped away the mess on Dean’s belly and Dean lay like a sack of potatoes, Castiel looked up at the crowd and smiled.

“How did my boy do?”

There were answering smiles and soft applause, the atmosphere of the room lifting as if they too were experience the post-orgasm high. Perhaps some were.

“I’ll take a few questions, if you have any,” Castiel said, glancing down at Dean briefly. “Just a few, though. I like to administer aftercare sooner rather than later. Subdrop can be sneaky and my sweet boy can be rather susceptible to it.”

One girl raised her hand, clearly new and shyly ducking her head when some turned to her. Castiel smiled encouragingly and nodded to her.

“Um, stupid question maybe,” she started, biting her lip. “But...what exactly is subdrop?”

“There are no stupid questions,” Castiel said firmly. “In simple terms, it’s defined as a temporary depression or even a chemical unbalance after a scene, usually very intense ones. Sometimes they’re delayed, sometimes they last just a few hours...and even some can last a week or longer. As Dean’s Dom, part of my job is make sure this doesn’t happen by administering aftercare. Or, if it does happen, to see him through it safely.”

Castiel folded the towel, running it once more over Dean’s stomach and sensitive cock. He grabbed a blanket he’d laid out prior and draped it over Dean, tucking it in a little around the sides as he looked up at the crowd again. 

“Anyone else?”

A tall man that looked to be in his late twenties or so raised his hand. “What method of aftercare do you use?”

Castiel nodded as he reached over to grab one of the bottles of water he’d packed in their bag. He twisted the top off and held Dean’s head, pouring a little into his mouth. “I think skin to skin is particularly effective for the first couple of minutes afterward, as your Sub comes to and eases out of that subspace. One of the first things you should always do is make sure your Sub is hydrated. I personally like to take a bath  _ with  _ my Subs-” he paused, smiling slightly, “-well, Dean now, of course. But I’ll add lavender oil to the bathwater and, depending on the type of play, sometimes directly to his red skin, then sit with and bathe him. Sometimes it’s helpful to talk, sometimes it isn’t. Dean and I are married now, so sometimes our aftercare talks consist of him fussing at me for not taking out the trash.” The was a light chuckle across the room and Dean smiled lazily, closing his eyes. “It’s personal preference at that point, as long as your Sub’s needs are being met, that’s the important thing.”

The man nodded and Castiel tightened the cap back on the bottle of water, lifting his head at him. “Are you a current Dom?”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel looked at him blankly for a moment before grinning, chuckling softly. “Okay. How long?”

“Two years.”

“Oh, you still have much more you’ll learn. I’ve changed the ways I’ve done things many times over the years. Different Subs like different things, and you’ll just need to learn to becoming better at adapting to those particular needs. And I think that, somewhere along the way, you find your own groove within that and adapting becomes second nature.”

Two more hands went up but Castiel looked down at Dean, brushing a finger over his cheek. “I’m afraid anything else will have to wait until the gathering later. I can-  _ we _ can- answer all your questions then. Thank you for coming.”

The crowd obediently filed out and Dean snorted weakly with amusement, thinking Cas was so  _ Dom _ that he could even command a room full of strangers. Castiel looked down at him with a raised brow and a small smile, stroking his cheek as the door shut and they were left alone.

“Something funny, boy?”

Dean shook his head and Castiel hummed. 

“Very well,” he said, helping Dean sit up and slide off the table. Dean hissed as the sensitive skin on his cheeks rubbed against the wood and Castiel clicked his tongue.

“Let’s get you upstairs so I can take care of you properly,” Cas said softly, wrapping Dean up in his robe and grabbing the discarded briefs. “I’ll have to clean up in here later, but for now you’re my priority.”

Dean simply nodded and allowed himself to be lifted, carried bridal style out of the room. He was vaguely aware of a few party goers passing by them as Castiel made his way towards their temporary bedroom, but didn’t care much about how he might have looked. He was in his Dom’s arms and that was all he needed.

The next thing Dean was aware of was sitting in a bath, his back to Castiel’s chest, submerged in bubbly warm water. He groaned and let his head fall back onto Cas’s shoulder, eyes closed in bliss.

“Are we coherent now?” Castiel asked, clearly amused, his oily hands rubbing across Dean’s chest.

“Mmhm,” Dean hummed, turning his head to kiss Cas’s neck. 

“How do you feel?”

“Wiggly,” Dean said. “Like I don’t have bones.”

“I’m going to take that as a good thing,” Castiel chuckled. “I’m very proud of you, sweet boy. You did so beautifully. I think you may have garnered a fan or two. We might be invited to more of these. Balthazar is always looking for popular Dom/Sub couples.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Dean smiled lazily. “It was weirdly fun. And once we got started, I didn’t really feel all that nervous. I kinda thought some would...you know, think I shouldn’t be there since I was new, but…”

“Mmm, no,” Castiel shook his head. “This community is a bit more tight-knit than that. Sure, you’ll have a few bad eggs, but Balthazar is very good at weeding those out. Most are here to support, learn, maybe even find a partner or two. And anyway, sometimes watching a new performer can be more exciting than a seasoned one. Also, I believe Balthazar was correct in thinking our status as married added to our appeal. People wanted to see not only a scene, but two husbands express their love in a unique way.”

“Oh, is that what that was?” Dean asked with a smile, chuckling when Cas gently pinched his side. “Well I loved it. I definitely want to do it again.”

“Good.” Castiel slid his hands over Dean's chest and down, along his shaft. Dean jerked slightly and shivered, humming when Castiel dipped his head to kiss his neck, just behind his ear. He nuzzled there, pulling Dean tightly against his chest. “I love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you, too.”

“You really did do amazing tonight,” Castiel said, soaping a loofah and rubbing it over Dean's chest. “Not that I didn't expect that, but you really impressed me. You're a natural.”

“Not sure how to feel about that,” Dean chuckled. 

“I assure you it's a compliment.”

Dean hummed and shifted, pressing back against Castiel's half hard cock. “So are you gonna give me what I  _ really _ want now?”

Castiel laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “After the social, baby. Give yourself some time.”

Dean grumbled to himself, ignoring Castiel's amused chuckle. 

“I gotta say, it was, um… really hot, seeing you like that. You know. In your _ element.  _ Not that you're not always hot, but that was different. Different than we are usually, at home, in or out of a scene.”

“Well you usually aren't watched,” Castiel pointed out, rinsing the soap from his body. 

“That was way hotter than I was expecting.”

Castiel clicked his tongue. “I knew you would like it, given your… preferences. Up.”

Dean stood on semi shaky legs, swaying a little when Castiel stood behind him and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He dried Dean quickly and helped him step out of the tub, kissing his cheek.

“Spread out on the bed for me,” Castiel said. “I’m going to rub some aloe on you. The skin needs to be soothed before we head back downstairs.”

“You just wanna touch my ass,” Dean winked and laughed when Castiel just rolled his eyes.

He did as told and closed his eyes when Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, holding a bottle of aloe. It was cold when Castiel pressed some into his skin, but quickly warmed as it was thoroughly rubbed in. 

“So what do we do at this...social?” Dean mumbled into the pillow.

“Mmm, it’s pretty casual,” Castiel shrugged. “We eat, drink, talk. As performers, we may get a little more attention. You may be asked a few questions, though don’t be surprised if they ask my permission to speak to you first.”

“Seriously?”

Castiel nodded. “It’s not uncommon for some Doms to keep a tight leash, so to speak, on their Subs, depending on the kind of relationship the two have agreed upon. Some control nearly all aspects of their Sub’s life, including who they’re allowed to speak to and when. It’s common etiquette at these events to ask the Dom for permission to interact with their Sub.”

Dean chewed his lip and glanced back at Cas. “Did you...were you wanting to do that? With me?”

“Control you to that extent?” Castiel raised a brow, pausing in his ministrations. “No, that’s never appealed to me. Some call it slave play and I’ve never cared for it. I’d prefer you to be your own person. Especially now.”

Dean breathed a small sigh of relief and slowly sat up once Castiel was done. “So, what kind of questions are they gonna ask?” he asked, watching Cas dig through their bags for some clean clothes.

“Hm, hard to say,” Castiel hummed, pulling out some of Dean’s jeans and an AC/DC shirt. “But you’re not obligated to answer any if you don’t want to. I will say, though, that this is a good opportunity for you to pass on some wisdom and encouragement to the new ones. You were in their shoes not too long ago.”

Dean slipped the shirt over his head and stood, pulling on the jeans. “Dunno how much help I’ll be, but I can try.”

“I think you’ll be surprised at how much you’ll be able to answer,” Castiel smiled at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. 

Dean pulled one socks and shoes and stood, adjusting his shirt nervously. He looked up at Castiel, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ready?”

Dean gave another look around the room and took a deep breath, nodding as he let it out. Castiel smiled and held out a hand, lacing their fingers together and leading Dean out of the room and back down the steps. 

The munch- which was apparently what the community called a social gathering- was held in the same room that everyone was in when they first arrived, only now it was set up with tables and chairs. It was even  _ catered _ . It still wasn’t overly fancy, to Dean’s immense relief. There were people in chairs and on couches, some standing, some eating, most drinking. There were a couple people there that looked to be about the same age as Dean, if not a few years older, but most looked somewhere between his and Cas’s age.

“Castiel! And Dean, my  _ darling! _ ”

Balthazar made his way to them with the perpetual twinkle in his eye and a drink in each hand, handing one directly to Dean.

“Balthazar,” Castiel said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. 

“I didn’t get the chance to see it in person, but I’ve heard you two put on quite the show,” Balthazar said, raising a brow. “I’ve had a few asking about you both, so I imagine you’ll have plenty of questions to answer. New... _ friends  _ to meet.”

“Strictly monogamous now, I’m afraid,” Castiel said, tightening his hold around Dean.

Balthazar smirked, tapping a finger on his glass. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“You and I both.”

“Mmm. Anyway,” Balthazar waved a hand. “I do hope you both plan on coming back soon.”

“We will,” Dean answered automatically, not realizing what he’d done until they both looked at him. Castiel just smiled though, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and he gave his waist a squeeze. 

“You heard him,” Castiel said, turning his attention back to Balthazar. He shrugged. “What Dean says, goes.”

“I see.” Balthazar smiled at them, lifting his drink slightly in a lazy toast. “Enjoy the party. I’m sure I’ll catch up with you at some point.”

Castiel nodded at him as he walked away, then guided Dean to a nearby table, pulling out a seat for him. He kissed him on the top of the head, dismissing himself for a few minutes to make them both plates of food. He returned a few minutes later, blessedly before anyone came up to speak to Dean, handing him a plate of vegetables and dip, a thick slab of some kind of meat that smelled incredible, and some little bite things that looked like they consisted of bread, spinach, and cheese. Castiel sat with his own plate, pointing at Dean’s.

“Eat.”

“You’re not gonna feed me?” Dean asked bashfully, twisting his hands in his lap.

Castiel raised a brow in interest. “I hardly think that’d be appropriate here.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and he let out an unattractive, disapproving noise. “They literally all just watched you have sex with me. And spank me. They watched me... _ come,  _ for chrissake.”

“We didn’t have penetrative sex, first of all,” Castiel pointed out, spearing a piece of the meat and taking a bite. He chewed slowly, unbothered, but Dean knew he was just barely holding back a satisfied smile. “I’m sorry, did you  _ want  _ me to feed you?”

Dean glared at him. “ _ No.” _

“Very well.”

Dean huffed and took a defiant bite of his meat, chewing obnoxiously. Cas watched with an ill-disguised look of disgust, and Dean triumphantly took another messy bite. 

“Must you behave like a child?” Castiel frowned at him. 

“Indeed, I must,” Dean said snootily, crunching loudly on a piece of carrot.  

“Naughty boys are  _ not  _ rewarded,” Castiel warned, raising an eyebrow. “I have no problem simply going to sleep when we get back to the hotel.”

Dean snorted, unworried. “You’re bluffing. That scene affected you more than you let on. You can’t wait to get me back to the room.” 

Castiel stared at him for a moment then sighed. “If I feed you one piece will you behave?”

“Yes,” Dean said immediately, smiling with a little more smugness than Cas probably liked. 

Castiel shook his head and grabbed a piece of apple from Dean’s plate, pressing it to his lips. Dean opened up and took a bite, chewing slowly and humming softly. 

“Satisfied?” Castiel mumbled, but Dean could see a whisper of a smile.  

“Stop pretending to be cranky,” Dean rolled his eyes. “And yes. I am.” 

“Master Novak-”

Castiel wrinkled his nose and frowned, turning to the source of the voice. It was a man that looked barely older than Dean, wearing regular clothes, and standing awkwardly by their table with his hands clasped in front of him. 

“Just Castiel, please.” Castiel stuck out his hand, smiling softly when the other shook it. “What’s your name?”

“James, sir.”

“Have a seat, James.”

James pulled out a chair and sat, nervously fidgeting his hands atop the table. Dean looked back and forth between Castiel, who continued to eat, and James, who looked like he had absolutely no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

“Do you have a question, James?” Castiel finally asked, pulling his attention back to him when he spent just a little too long eyeing Dean.

“I, um...m-mostly just wanted to ask about your relationship,” James stuttered, looking down at his hands. “I- I mean, you two- um...it was a really great scene, but you said you were married-?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, taking another bite of food and raising a brow. Dean snickered to himself when James just stared at Castiel, probably waiting for him to elaborate.

“It’ll be a year in two months,” Dean added, giving James a smile. 

James blinked at him. “It’s not...weird for you? Separating the two?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but paused, looking to Castiel. Castiel seemed a little unprepared for that, only frowning slightly and waving a hand, then giving him a nod.

“I can’t speak for Cas, but...it’s not weird for me. It’s intense, sure, but not weird. I think this... _ way of life _ does nothing but strengthen our relationship. And it’s not as if we’re in play all the time, either. At home we’re just like a regular couple. Mostly.” Dean smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I like to think we’ve learned enough about each other over the past couple of years that we’re pretty attuned to what the other wants and needs most of the time,” Castiel agreed. “We do still communicate...a lot. Outside the bounds of a contract. So it’s different, and it’s definitely been something we’ve learned to do together slowly, over time, and we’re still learning. But there’s a definitive line there between this life and our dynamic as a married couple, however blurred it may sometimes become during lovemaking.”

“ _ Ugh, Cas-” _

Castiel raised a brow at Dean, studying his disgusted look. “What?”

“Don’t call it that in front of our friends.”

Castiel looked offended for a split second before breaking into a grin, giving James an apologetic shrug as he lifted his glass to his lips.

James looked between the two curiously. “And that’s not...difficult to do? To go from a-a…”

“Sub to a husband?” Dean supplied with a smile.

James blushed and nodded.

Dean shrugged and took a sip of his water. “Nah, not really. Not for me anyway. Or us, rather. Seems to kind of just come naturally.”

James didn’t seem too sure about that, but it satisfied him and he politely thanked them before wandering off. Dean obediently went back to eating and glanced around the room.

The couples were easy to spot and he was a little amazed by how different each Dom and Sub relationship seemed to be. As he noticed before, most of them were around Castiel’s age with few exceptions. Some of the Subs were still dressed in their scene gear, following their Doms around like a puppy. One was on a leash, crawling around on his hands and knees.

“Is that pet play?” Dean murmured, nodding at him.

“A form of it, yes,” Castiel nodded, munching on some meat. “Some take it even further, making their Sub bark instead of speaking.”

“Are you gonna want me to bark?”

“No,” Castiel chuckled, patting Dean’s thigh. “You’re not a dog.”

“Just your sex slave.”

“Precisely.”

Dean snorted and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Castiel on his scruffy cheek. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Love me unconditionally.”

“Mmm...I may have one condition.”

Castiel smiled and raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah. You gotta keep spankin’ me like you do.”

Castiel hummed and chuckled, nodding slightly. “I think that can be arranged.”

After making sure Dean ate every bite, Castiel took him by the arm and they mingled with the crowd. Dean mostly kept to himself, hugging to Castiel’s side as he chatted with others, and was beginning to understand why the other Subs were following their Doms so closely. He didn’t notice it at first, but Dean slowly realized he was getting  _ looks _ . Some were genuinely curious and innocent, others were just plain leering.

“My, my,” a voice purred and Dean glanced to the side to see the redheaded Dom from before smiling at him. “Castiel, I’d heard you put on quite a show with your new toy here. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Abaddon,” Castiel said evenly. “This is my husband, Dean. Dean, this is Abaddon. I’ve known her for several years.”

Dean pressed his lips together and nodded. “Hello, Abaddon.”

“Hello, Dean,” Abaddon purred, smiling widely to reveal a set of perfectly straight white teeth. “Must be quite the little Sub to make an honest man out of our Castiel, here.”

“That’s a reductive statement,” Castiel said, his grip on Dean’s waist tightening slightly. “You  _ must _ realize that my relationship with Dean is due to much more than that.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, of course,” Abaddon said sweetly, tilting her head slightly. “Well, it’s too bad it happened before we had the chance to play, Castiel. I think I could’ve turned you into a  _ needy  _ Sub.”

“I feel confident that you couldn’t.”

“Guess we’ll never know,” Abaddon shrugged, looking to Dean, who only then realized that he was practically fuming. He tried his best to control his expression despite the fact that she’d already seen it, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Guess not,” Dean finally said through gritted teeth, forcing a fake smile. “Sorry about your luck.”

Abaddon’s smile suddenly looked plastered on and she chuckled humorlessly. “Well, Dean,” she looked him up and down, “if you ever need a change, I think we could be really good together-”

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to Henry?” Castiel cut in, narrowing his eyes.

“And no thanks,” Dean added, jaw clenched. “Married, remember?”

“We’ll talk soon,” was all Abaddon said, giving them a smile and a wink before retreating back into the crowd. It turned out that her Sub was one of the ones in full costume, the mask on his face covering so much that Dean couldn’t even tell what he looked like.

“What a bitch,” Dean said before he could stop himself, earning a brief raised eyebrow from Castiel before he burst into laughter.

“I tend to agree with you,” Castiel chuckled, sighing as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. “She was never my favorite to interact with.”

Dean shifted in his seat. “So you two never-”

“Absolutely not,” Cas quickly shook his head, shuddering slightly. “Abaddon is...well. Let’s just say she’s more about the pain than the pleasure.”

“Oh.”

“You might be surprised by how many Subs are looking for that sort of thing,” Castiel shrugged and took Dean’s hand, squeezing. “She’s a true sadist, though. Our styles simply don’t mix.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Dean snorted. “I’m starting to realize I got very lucky with you. I mean, what are the odds that you were exactly what I needed when we first met? I’ve read some blogs, how some Subs or Doms took years to find that perfect match…”

“Most do.” Castiel took a sip of his drink, clearing his throat as he turned in his chair, laying his other hand over theirs. “But with you, your needs were so apparent...most of the time, anyway. And it just happened to be exactly what I needed. Took me some time to realize it, but I suppose it’s better late than never.”

“It took you way too long to realize it.”

Cas quirked a smile. “Agreed.”

“Mister...uh…”

They both turned to look at a fidgeting young woman, probably close to Dean’s age, who was eyeing them both with wary interest. 

“Just Castiel, please,” Castiel said, gesturing to Dean. “And this is Dean.”

“Hi,” she said in a small voice, inching a little closer. “I just, um...I have...actually, I have a question...for Dean.”

Castiel raised a brow and looked over at Dean. “Are you up for conversation, love?”

Dean smiled and nodded toward the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Lilith,” she said, pulling her long blonde hair over her shoulder, fluffing it nervously. “Is it, um...no offense to you, Mr. Castiel sir, but I was kind of hoping I could speak with Dean privately.”

Castiel went a little rigid at that, looking her up and down, then back to Dean. He shrugged in a way that made Dean think it was mostly for show of nonchalance, because he knew his husband too well than to believe he wasn’t bothered at all by the idea of leaving him alone with a stranger.

“I’ll be fine, Cas. Go get us some drinks. We’ll just sit here and talk.”

Cas pressed his lips together but said nothing, nodding. He stood and cupped Dean’s neck as he kissed him on the forehead, giving Lilith one last look before disappearing into the small crowd. Dean knew better, though. He’d be watching from somewhere.

“Wanna sit?” Dean asked, giving the girl what he hoped was a warm smile. She returned it and sat without another word, her brow furrowed, like she was considering what she wanted to say.

“I...I heard a lot about you two, before tonight.”

“Yeah?”

Lilith shrugged. “Yes, Balthazar told me. He’s my...um...you know. Currently.”

Dean raised his eyebrows.  _ “Oh.” _

“I was just…” she paused, chewing her lip, looking around quickly. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, light green eyes trained on his. “Um. Your relationship, it’s so unique. It’s...not something that happens often in this community, unfortunately, and I...I’m just wonderin’ how it happened. Cause I...I guess I just need to know that it’s not impossible. For me.”

Dean’s eyes widened and for a moment he wasn’t sure what to say. He cleared his throat and leaned back on his chair, fidgeting with a fork on the table. “I...well, no it’s not impossible. But you should know me and Cas were...kind of a fluke. It shouldn’t have happened and it did. It shouldn’t work but it does.”

Lilith frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m sure you noticed the age difference?”

She nodded. 

Dean shrugged. “I’ve actually known him since I was 16. He’s my dad’s boss. We met at this work party that my dad dragged me to. Anyway, long story short, I developed a huge crush on the guy. And I was having a hard time at home. When I was 18, I sort of...I guess came to him for help. And he offered me...well, this. He thought it might be beneficial for me and it was. Problem was I fell pretty hard for him. And he apparently for me. I’m not saying it was all peaches and cream, and like I said it shouldn’t really work...but it does. We just click for some reason. So no...it’s not  _ impossible _ . But I don’t want you thinking it happened easily.” 

“I just...can’t imagine having anything close to what Bal and I have,” she said softly, shaking her head. “With anyone else.”

“It’s easy to confuse to the two types of love, I think,” Dean said, chewing his lip. “To be honest, I have a hard time knowing exactly when my love for Cas turned into something more than a typical dom/sub relationship...and I think he has a difficult time telling the same. I think it was a long time before we actually admitted it to each other. I don’t know how things are between you and Balthazar, but...I can tell you that I would rather have stayed with Cas and kept my feelings a secret, knowing that nothing could ever happen between us, if that was the only way I could have him. That’s not necessarily a good thing, but I loved him so much that I would’ve taken anything if it meant being with him.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Thankfully, our feelings were mutual. But I know if they hadn’t been, eventually, I wouldn’t have been able to handle it anymore. You deserve to be loved the same way you love. If you love him and he can’t offer you the same, give yourself better.”

Lilith quirked a small smile, her hands clasped together in her lap. Dean had been in her place not long ago, felt that familiar uneasiness of someone still new to the community. It may have been Dean’s first party, but he’d be in the life with Cas long enough to feel pretty comfortable with the crowd.

“So you’re saying I should tell him,” she said finally, looking up at him.

“I’m sayin’ you should really think about what you want, and if it’s him, then yeah. If he can’t give you the kind of love you give him…” Dean shrugged.

“I see.” Lilith smiled again, warmer this time, and nodded. “I guess I have a pretty big decision to make, then.”

“For what it’s worth,” Dean said, catching a glimpse of Cas speaking with someone he didn’t know across the room, “if he does feel the same way, it’s the best fuckin’ feeling in the world. I’m glad I took the chance.”

“And...if he doesn’t?” Lilith said quietly.

Dean sighed and looked back at her. “Well, that part is kind of up to you. You have to ask yourself if what he can offer you is worth sticking around for. Worth ignoring your own feelings. Like I said, I had always planned on just taking what I could get...but I also know I wouldn’t have been able to keep that up forever. You don’t really have any reason to take my advice, but if he doesn’t feel that way...I think you should hold out for someone who does. It would hurt less than sticking around, hoping something changes.”

Lilith looked down at her tangled hands and nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yes...okay. You’re right.” She looked up and smiled. “Thanks for listening. I realize you don’t know me, but I really wanted to get your perspective. Even if approaching was kind of intimidating.”

Dean raised a brow, a giggle bubbling up in his chest. “Me? Intimidating?”

She shrugged shyly and nodded. “Well...yeah. You’re living the dream every Sub wants. You’re a pro. You know know what you’re doing. I still feel so new…”

Dean huffed a laugh and rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a blush on his cheeks. “I, uh, wouldn’t call me a pro. Honestly, I just know Cas well enough to know what he wants. He’s also a really good teacher. I almost feel bad for taking him off the market. Almost.” He winked at her and she laughed. 

“Well, I think you impressed a lot of people tonight,” she said, standing and smoothing down her shirt. “I got to watch a little. You and him...you have something and we all saw it. You seemed to attuned to him. That kind of thing gets people talking.”

“Wonderful,” Dean said dryly, shifting in his seat. 

She thanked him again and wandered back into the crowd. Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then took a big gulp of his drink. Almost immediately Cas was sitting back down with a small plate of pastries, most likely for Dean. 

“Good talk?” he asked as he lifted the first one to Dean’s lips.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, the taste of lemon exploding in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, nodding. “Yeah. Did you know-”

“She’s Balthazar’s sub?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes,” Cas said plainly, already moving another doughier pastry to Dean’s lips.

“How long have they...you know.”

“Better part of a year,” Cas said, his mouth quirked just slightly in the corner, eyebrow ticked upwards. “Why do you ask?”

Dean licked his lips and glanced over at Balthazar mingling with a few people, Lilith pressed to his side, his arm around her. Thumb stroking her shoulder. “Do you think he-”

“Loves her?”

Dean’s attention snapped back to Cas, who was giving him  _ that look  _ that Dean always feels a little unworthy of. Cas persistently pressed the pastry to Dean’s lips and Dean playfully rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth. 

“I think,” Cas said slowly, carefully thumbing away a crumb from Dean’s lip, “that it’s been a long time since Balthazar  _ kept  _ a sub. Many years he focused solely on hosting, or networking, and he had occasionally trysts with some of his more familiar partners, but...she’s the first I’ve heard him speak of in awhile. Granted, Balthazar and I didn’t keep in very  _ close  _ contact since I’ve moved, but we spoke every few months. I never heard him mention a sub in that time. Not until her.”

Dean nodded slowly as he chewed.

“We don’t actually speak much on our sexual lives...not as much as you might would think. But he did tell me that she made him crepes their first morning together.”

“And that’s...good?”

Cas chuckled, handing Dean a glass of water. “It’s pretty much a sure way to win Balthazar’s favor.”

“Ah.”

“But, uh...to hear him say it...yeah, I think he may have something.”

Dean smiled at him, reaching out to take the hand in his lap. He squeezed, stroked Cas’s thumb, leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Think he’ll figure it out before it’s too late?”

Cas grinned, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “I hope to hell he does.”

Dean chuckled and downed the rest of his glass of water, then stood and held out a hand. 

“I’m ready to get you home and back in my bed, if you don’t mind.”

Cas smiled up at him and reached out to take his hand, giving it a squeeze. “All the way home tonight, huh?”

Dean shrugged as he gave one last look around, at all the people mingling and laughing and drinking. Abaddon and her “pet” were nowhere to be found, but Balthazar spoke animatedly with Lilith in one corner, the girl’s eyes bright with excitement, trained on him even when he wasn’t looking at her. He kept a hand gently on her waist as he moved them slowly through the crowd.

“Yeah. We can do that, right? I’m sure the hotel would be awesome but I really just want our bed. This is nice and I had fun, but I want home.”

Cas allowed Dean to pull him to his feet, and he stepped forward to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “Home sounds perfect.”


End file.
